Gamora's Farting Problem
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: ...These pixel comets that are pix versions of asteroids have a very lonely existence, but the Guardians of the Galaxy aren't exactly the kind of friends you would want if you're just a bunch of pixelated meteors, between the guys being jokes and Gamora farting. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus!


**BAN: Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus decided to not want to write about Marvel anymore, so he let me post this with permission.**

_Asteroids. Comets. Meteors. They're all the same thing, so you could call them whatever you felt like. All of them had the exact same purpose._

_Why do they fall? The asteroids, do they have nothing to pine for? Is there truly nothing for them in this lifetime of pain, misery, and suffering?_

_Is this the only fate for which they can be accepted in? Do not pity them, for they do not have emotion within them. Don't think too much on them, for all they have is colliding with something. And luckily for them in this meaningless situation, the Guardians of the Galaxy were about to come into contact with them as they were going through space as usual... with nothing much going on since it's friggin' outer space._

Starlord was about to grab a bottle of space soda to drink when he opened the fridge, groaning as he turned around and slammed the door. "All right, which one of you ass hats took the last can?"

Drax was munching on some space popcorn as he turned around, shaking his head. "Why would I have a need to have my rear possess a cap of some sort?"

"That's not what he means, you block head. And by the way, you don't deserve this pop!" Rocket Racoon taunted as he was drinking up the soda, smirking.

"I am Groot." Groot said as he watched Starlord chase after Rocket, with Peter Quill being knocked out cold as Rocket resumed drinking the last drink.

"Hey... where's Gamora, anyway?" Rocket pointed out as he noticed that it was emptier than usual in the ship, at least for the steering section they were in.

Drax shook his head as he continued standing where he was, continuing to munch on his popcorn. "Last time I checked, she was in the back or something."

In the back of the ship was Gamora farting, who was letting out a thunderous storm of bassy smelly tuba farts as she noticed that she pooped her pants from the brown stain visible on her black jeans.

"Ugh... those guys and their stupid pranks..." Gamora grumbled as she fanned the air with her right green hand while having her left hand on her farting butt, feeling her stinky jeans puff up with every deep pitched fart she unleashed as she was quite annoyed at the boys making a joke out of her again. "Just once, I wanted a space snack without fiber in it..."

This then ended abruptly as the ship bumped into a giant pixel asteroid, with various more coming towards them to make the situation worse.

* * *

The Guardians of the Galaxy were cruising through space as usual... with a teenage Groot playing Asteroids on his handheld game system as the guys were arguing with each other over something stupid, while in the back was still Gamora farting. Mantis was wondering if she should do anything to stop this argument.

"Come on, why must you insist that I can't be manly?" Starlord complained as he couldn't enjoy his vintage disco music due to the others mocking him.

"You're no man. You're a dude." Drax responded as he was doing push ups on the floor.

"Yeah, and even if you were a man, you wouldn't be manly that's for sure!" Rocket Racoon laughed as he was going through the trash for any weapons.

"I am Groot." Groot casually said as he wanted to beat his score in his game of Asteroids.

The guys took offense to that as they were surprised at the language Groot used, while Mantis was walking around the ship to see Gamora farting at the end of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Mantis asked as she slowly approached Gamora, feeling concerned for her.

"I'm crapping my new pair of jeans after having ruined my previous four pairs. How else do you think I feel?" Gamora snapped as she had her arms wrapped around her rumbling stomach, letting out a large number of wet bubbly farts.

Mantis raised her right hand as she had an innocent approach to her. "Maybe if you want me to feel how-"

"Don't even try it." Gamora snapped as she moved away from Mantis, shaking her head. "I literally got enough shit to deal with. Don't make it worse."

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently. To end all this space madness that they were dealing with, the gang entered into an asteroid storm without any of them realizing about it due to their problems... kind of barely justifying this weird crossover as they were the white pixel kind of asteroids. And of course there was Mantis farting because all the girls in a Yoshizilla fanfiction need to fart!

"Oh my!" Mantis exclaimed as she felt embarrassed over her stinky farts that she was fanning away from her, with her flatulence being the least of her troubles!

"_**Excelsior!**_" Stan Lee said as he made his obligatory cameo in a fanfiction about Marvel.

* * *

**FAN: And that was A GotG fanfiction by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who changed it on the grounds of not wanting to be involved with it anymore.**


End file.
